Dad, Meet Jack I Mean Pete
by Copper's Mama
Summary: S&J, but mostly from Pete's POV. in the title, it should read: Dad, meet Jack ... I mean Pete.


_..._

_A Sam/Jack fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope ... don't own Stargate. _

_..._

_A/N: Let me start off by saying the only thing I liked about the Pete relationship was the O'Neill jealousy. Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way ... _

_Another short fic, but I hope you like it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

................................................................................................................................................................................

**(Pete's POV)**

Pete watched their interaction very closely. The man infuriated him. He was her CO, there were supposed to be boundaries. But she was constantly cancelling on him to spend time with the older man. It was always her "team", or "the colonel says this", or "the colonel did that". It was god damn maddening.

What was worse ... her father liked "the colonel" better than him. _The old guy walks right up to him, calls him "dad", and the three of them act like I'm not even there. _

_Hello!? I'm engaged to you daughter! We're getting married! _

He tried not to let his animosity show, but he could see how Sam looked at him, and how he looked at her, and how her father looked at the both of them with a smile that said, "If only they could be together".

_Did he just bump his hip with hers? What are they, 5? _

He steamed on internally, but not one noticed, and it was beginning to make him more than a little angry.

................................................................................................................................................................................

**(Mostly Jack POV, but open to Sam and Jacob as well)**

Jack watched in amusement as Sam's "fiance" grew more and more red. He was clearly struggling to say something, and he had a pretty good idea of what it was, but he doubted the younger man would risk a blow-out in front of the man he was trying so hard to impress.

He playfully bumped his hip with Sam's while talking to Jacob, and Pete's eyes practically bulged out of his head.

When Pete tried striking up a conversation with Jacob, Jack leaned close to Sam's ear, whispering, "Your boy looks like he's about to explode."

Ignoring the way he said 'boy', Sam whispered back, "He's just nervous."

Jack chuckled. "I think he's more than nervous. In fact, at this very moment, I believe he's wondering what the consequences would be if he took a running tackle at me."

Sam's eyes flickered back to Pete, and sure enough, his eyes were filled with anger and resentment.

After a second, she leaned back towards Jack. "So maybe dad's not the only one he feels threatened by."

Jack smirked, and with a pointed look at Pete - followed by a playful smirk to Jacob - he turned his body so that his and Sam's left shoulders were touching, and reaching out with his left hand he skimmed across the edge of her uniform, along her hip.

He whispered as she shivered, "He should feel threatened ... Jacob likes me a lot more."

The last bit was said almost too loud, but quiet enough that Pete could pretend he didn't hear it. Jacob, however, rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling a little hungry. "Pete, it was ... an experience."

He patted his back awkwardly, giving him a look that said, "If he wasn't military, you wouldn't be here." Giving Sam a kiss on the cheek, he steered Jack towards the commissary.

"What did I do?" Jack wondered innocently.

"Did I say anything?" Jacob countered, putting his arm around Jack in true fatherly fashion.

................................................................................................................................................................................

**(Pete's POV again) **

He watched them leave, his heart sinking while his anger rose.

Sam walked beside him, her eyes on her father and CO. "I think it went ... well."

He looked over at her, furrowing his eyebrows. "You're kidding me, right?"

................................................................................................................................................................................

_The end. Hope you liked it. _

_Don't be shy about leaving feedback, positive or negative! _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
